


Weather Any Storm

by Jecari



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: Eddie never held many opinions for storms. Sure, it’s annoying when rain is pouring while he’s driving, but he never had a strong hatred or liking for them. However, ever since realizing that Buck would allow their kids to sneak in bed with them whenever they got scared of thunder, Eddie found himself loving storms.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 217





	Weather Any Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A simple prompt (Soft Buddie + Dad!Buck) and a sleepless night because of a bad storm leaded to what probably is the softest and fluffiest fic I've ever written. 
> 
> Hope you like it! ♥

Buck isn’t exactly the cool dad everyone expected him to be. Despite his reckless and sometimes immature character, Eddie quickly finds out that when it comes to education, Buck loves rules. From the moment they adopt a sweet little girl named Lynn, Buck comes up with an entire list of things they should and shouldn’t do. He’s not controlling or anything– he doesn’t even have that many rules– but he makes sure that everyone follows them, including Eddie.

The one Eddie hates the most is about sharing their bed with their kids. It’s something Eddie loves to do, there’s something soothing about cuddling your own child while they sleep. He knows that Buck loves it too– his husband says it breaks his heart to refuse access to their bed to Christopher and Lynn. Buck has the biggest and purest heart Eddie has ever seen so of course, he believes him. However, Buck is also convinced that allowing kids to sleep in the parents’ bed is bad for them because he read it in a parenting book– a bad one according to Eddie.

Like most rules, this one has exceptions.

For example, when one of their children has a nightmare and walks into their bedroom in the middle of the night, tears streaming down their face. Somehow, Buck is always the first one awake and alert. He’s also the one helping the child on the bed and tucking them in between him and Eddie.

One of the other exceptions is when there’s a storm. Eddie never held many opinions for storms. Sure, it’s annoying when rain is pouring while he’s driving, but he never had a strong hatred or liking for them. However, ever since realizing that Buck would allow their kids to sneak in bed with them whenever they got scared of thunder, Eddie found himself loving storms. Of course, seeing Lynn and Christopher so scared is heartbreaking, but he loves them because it means they get to share a bed, the four of them. He cherishes those moments so much that he’s not even mad that both Christopher and Lynn argue to be the one cuddled up to Buck’s big and reassuring body while lighting makes it look like it’s daylight for a few seconds and thunder makes the walls of the house shake. In all honesty, if he could, Eddie would be the one seeking safety inside his husband’s arms even though he’s not afraid.

One night, he gets to experience exactly that, despite the violent storm that started a few minutes ago. It’s early and everyone is in their own beds when the first thunder resounds, loud but distant. With his head resting on Buck’s chest, Eddie feels his husband’s sigh more than he hears it, and he can’t help but chuckle. The truth is Buck hates storms, they scare him probably as much as Lynn and Christopher, but he would never admit it. Eddie knows though, so he moves closer and hugs Buck’s waist tighter.

“Maybe we should check on them,” Buck suggests as his body tenses in time with another rumble– louder and closer– that makes the walls tremble.

Eddie lifts his head to look at Buck with a small smile on his face. Sure enough, he finds Buck’s eyes already on him, shining with fear and worry.

“I’m sure they are okay,” Eddie reassures Buck, pressing a kiss on his husband’s collarbone. “They would already be here if they were awake.”

As he watches Buck pout, Eddie feels him taking another deep breath. He kisses Buck’s skin again, then a few more times, his lips tracing their way up his neck. Eddie is pressing a tender kiss on Buck’s jaw when footsteps echo down the hallway.

“Here they come,” Eddie smiles at Buck, sitting up.

Eddie reaches for his bedside lamp, groping for the switch. He easily finds it and, dim light chases the darkness away. When he turns his head to face Buck again, his eyes meet his husband’s back, firm muscles hugged by his white t-shirt. Buck is sitting on the edge of the bed with his eyes fixated on the door of their bedroom, already ready to pick Lynn and Christopher up to put them in bed with them. Even though Buck can’t see him, Eddie lets a loving smile spread across his face, and he shakes his head fondly.

“We’re scared,” Christopher's sleepy voice catches Eddie’s attention.

He peers around Buck at the door, and he’s not surprised to find Christopher and Lynn in the doorway. Christopher is holding one of Lynn’s hands while he has the other one on the doorframe for support. They both have a matching sleepy look on their faces, hair sticking in every direction, and eyes half-closed. However, Christopher seems slightly more awake. Eddie guesses he woke up first then went to check on his little sister before they both decided to come here.

“It’s okay,” Buck says in that soft reassuring voice Eddie loves so much. “Come here.”

Eddie’s smile grows wider, his heart swelling in his chest, as the two kids walk to Buck’s side of the bed. Buck helps Christopher onto the bed first. He carefully takes him in his arms and kisses his forehead before settling him down on the bed between him and Eddie. While Buck does the same thing with Lynn, Christopher gives Eddie a hug. Eddie holds the boy in his arms and observes Buck and Lynn as he strokes Christopher’s hair. The little girl’s eyes flutter as Buck presses a kiss to her forehead, but they quickly snap open. Lynn whines in protest, grabbing Buck’s t-shirt the second Buck tries to put her down on the bed.

“Okay, okay,” Buck softly agrees to her request.

He keeps her in his arms, hands on her back, and lies down. Buck’s body is facing the ceiling but his face is turned towards Eddie, offering him a smile. Eddie smiles back at his husband as he lets go of Christopher. The boy doesn’t waste a minute. As soon as Eddie’s arms aren’t around him anymore, he lies down as close as possible to Buck. Christopher snuggles against Buck’s side, resting his head on his dad’s chest, inches away from Lynn’s own face. Eddie sees his husband carefully take one of his hands away from Lynn, the other one still safely keeping her in place. Buck lifts his arm up and leaves his hand a few inches away from Christopher’s head, lovingly playing with his light brown curls. Eddie doesn’t need any explanation to know that this is Buck’s way to show Christopher that he loves both him and Lynn the same way. That’s just one of the many things on of the endless list of reasons why Eddie loves Buck so much.

Sometimes, Eddie still can’t believe how lucky he is, still struggles to accept it. His heart is so full of love and happiness that from time to time, it feels like too much. All of those amazing things, this good life… Eddie doesn’t know what he did to deserve all of this, but he cherishes it and allows himself to bask in bliss when the weight of his past mistakes isn’t too heavy to bear. With help and therapy, Eddie has moved on. Of course, that doesn’t mean he entirely forgot about everything, but at least he looks back in the past with less guilt and anger. That feels good.

Eddie is snapped out of his head and brought back to the heavenly present by a loud rumble that makes the walls tremble and Lynn scream. When his eyes fall on his three favorite people in the world, Eddie thinks his heart is going to explode. Buck’s lips are lost somewhere in Lynn’s dark brown hair, and he’s murmuring something Eddie can’t hear, but he assumes they’re reassuring words. One of Christopher’s hands has joined Buck’s on the little girl’s back, drawing soothing circles.

Instinctively, Eddie moves closer to them. He scoots over until his chest is pressed against Christopher’s back and his head can rest on Buck’s shoulder. He feels Buck planting a soft kiss on his head, close to his forehead, and Eddie looks up at his husband, wordlessly asking for a kiss. Buck instantly obliges, giving Eddie’s lips a peck. A satisfied sigh slips past Eddie’s lips as he settles his head back on Buck’s shoulder.

“Can you tell us a story?” Christopher asks as lighting illuminates the room, followed by loud thunder.

“Please,” Lynn sleepily pleads, her word muffled by her baby pacifier.

Buck doesn’t hesitate before agreeing and Eddie doesn’t argue. It’s still early and there’s no school tomorrow, so he has no reason to deny his children one of Buck’s imaginative bedtime stories.

Like every fairytale, Buck’s stories start with “once upon a time” and end with “happily ever after.” Even Eddie often finds himself fascinated by the magical kingdom and lovely characters that come from his husband’s imagination and is lulled to sleep by his deep soothing voice. Tonight is nearly the same case.

Unsurprisingly, Lynn is the first one to fall asleep after only a few minutes. Eddie watches her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, making her eyes flutter until they stay closed and her breathing steadies. Unlike Christopher who stubbornly fights sleep until the end of the story, she never makes it to the happily ever after part. When he gets to it, Buck smiles down at Christopher’s sleepy face.

“Time to sleep, buddy,” he announces quietly, doing his best not to wake Lynn.

Christopher doesn’t argue, offering Buck a hug in answer. He quietly yawns then presses a kiss to Buck’s arm, right under the hem of his t-shirt’s sleeve. The boy lets Eddie grab him by the waist and drag him away from Buck, just enough to leave room for Lynn on the bed. Buck waits a little bit, holding the little girl and slowly rocking her to make sure she’s asleep, while Eddie wraps his arms around Christopher.

“Goodnight, Dad,” the kid whispers.

“Sleep well, buddy,” Eddie replies in the same tone, kissing the back of Christopher’s head.

Once Buck is sure that Eddie and Christopher are settled comfortably, he carefully puts Lynn down on the bed. Eddie closely watches him do so, his head resting on top of Christopher’s on the pillow. He finds it attractive– and a little bit funny– all that gentleness and caution in this big guy’s movements, even more so when he remembers that this big guy is his husband.

From the corner of his eyes, Eddie notices that while he was looking at Buck, one of Christopher’s hands has settled on his little sister’s belly, gently hugging her as he closes his eyes. Buck must have noticed it too because the softest and fondest smile Eddie has ever seen spreads across his face and when their eyes meet, Buck looks as happy as Eddie feels.

“I love you,” Buck mouthes, careful not to wake up the kids.

Eddie smiles back at him. “I love you more,” he replies, his lips moving but no sound coming out of his mouth.

Buck affectionately shakes his head at Eddie, his smile widening as he makes sure that the comforter is keeping everyone warm. As soon as Buck lies back down, one of Eddie’s hands reaches out for his husband’s head. His fingers slip through wild blonde curls and Eddie sees Buck’s eyes flutter close, long eyelashes resting on slightly pink cheeks.

Just like every time the entire family gets to share the bed, Eddie fights sleep for as long as he can. There’s a part of him that wishes he could stop time, and they could stay like this forever, in the safety of their house, their bed, their embraces.

But he knows he can’t do that, and it’s okay, he doesn’t even want to. It’s a weird feeling, but Eddie doesn’t fear the future anymore. Actually, he’s kind of excited about it; he can’t wait to see what it has in store for his family. Life is unpredictable and for the first time in a long while–maybe ever– Eddie doesn’t mind not being in control because he knows that no matter what life throws at them they’ll get through it, as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by[ Sarah ](https://paul-strickland.tumblr.com/), thank you for your help ! ♥
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Comments and Kuddos are always appreciated and cherished, your love and support keep me writing! ♥


End file.
